User talk:DbzWinx
Re: Anime Sorry for the late reply, I don't know why I didn't before. Four years, I hope it's not too late, and let me know which you've tried already Of the ones I've seen: Inuyasha - Long, at 193 episodes but pretty fun, if you like niche animes that feature battles to the death against evil, and Ocean voice actors, and don't mind the love stories in-between (which, aside from the Ocean bit, applies to Winx Club). One of my favorite animes, probably the most of anything on this list. Make sure you include The Final Act after Season 7, it's the thrilling and epic conclusion to the series, since the same villain - with a truly amazing Paul Dobson voice - stays the whole way through. I'd also recommend the four movies, and if you want to know the placement of them, ask me. Digimon - Shorter than Inuyasha but also fun, as it's along similar lines, though it starts out a little slower until Episode 8, and Season 2 can get slow at points too but has an amazing twist at the end. Seasons 1 and 2 are the same continuity (104 episodes), Season 3 is its own (I consider it a separate show, Digimon Tamers, 51 episodes), as is Season 4 (Frontier) which wasn't QUITE as fun to me but all right. And I heard Seasons 5 and above aren't nearly as great. Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Well, I didn't actually see that, I've seen the original Fullmetal Alchemist which was fun, and my friend who got me into MLP has seen Brotherhood and says it's pretty good. (It follows the manga more closely) Soul Eater - Good for if you want a shorter anime at 51 episodes (like Digimon Tamers and the original Fullmetal Alchemist). It's pretty fun, and has some unique concepts. A kinda more mature anime, but not too terrible, and mostly due to violence, though not a whole lot of deaths. Has some interesting characters, such as Death's son who is obsessed with symmetry. Death Note - A different kind of anime for sure, which seems to borrow some elements from Macbeth, and pits two superintelligent people against each other, one a delusional God wannabe serial killer, the other a detective. It's fun in its own way, and you can never guess which direction it will take or what will happen next. The shortest of everything on my list, at 37 episodes. Fairy Tail - Kinda fun, but harder for me to continue especially since the whole thing wasn't on Netflix. I stopped after the Phantom Lord arc coz I had other stuff more fun to watch. It's one of those fighting animes where characters rarely die, and if you're into that, try it. Yu-Gi-Oh - A longer anime at 224 episodes. Only Seasons 1 and 2 are on Netflix but there are five, and while each season has its own villain, there is a long-running recurring villain who doesn't get defeated until the end of the series (plus one who kinda lasts two seasons). Again, a different kind of anime since the "battles" are really duels using card games with holograms. Is often ridiculous in censoring death with eternal damnation, but about ten characters actually do die without any censorship (not saying which - eleven if you count Anubis in the movie, and twelve counting flashbacks). Again, pretty fun in its own way, can often get discouraging sometimes when it seems Yugi or other heroes will lose duels, but things turn out in the end. (My favorite season is Season 3 due to the duels with my favorite villains, the Big Five!) Pokemon - Fairly fun, but for me it's mostly nostalgic value (and the cuteness of Pikachu, Charmander, Vulpix, Chikorita, and - in a different but clean way - Misty, as well as how cool Charizard is (figuratively, coz he's fire element like Bloom). The most kid-friendly of all of these, probably more intended for kids than MLP. It can sometimes be silly and inconsistent (such as whether Meowth, a cat Pokemon, hates water or not). Seasons 1-5 are fun, but it started to decline in quality after that, except for some select epic episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka. Like Fairy Tail, characters rarely die, the battles are either friendly Pokemon battles or fights with Team Rocket usually ending in them "blasting off again" (flying into the sky with a twinkle). I'd not recommend watching past Season 5, which is 270 episodes, and July 1st it just passed 950. I'd suggest this when you have a LOT of time on your hands. KillRoy231 (talk) 13:27, July 16, 2017 (UTC)